When the World Stopped Turning
by Aeristine
Summary: Prompt: Person A is a doctor/ nurse working in a hospital and is taking care of Person B (the condition can be of your choosing) The past returns to haunt Tyson when Kai Hiwatari is rolled into his ER. Warnings: Angst, character death, trigger warning.


So Granger Rebellion and I were given a prompt by Demon's of the arch angel and we were going to make separate stories for it.

Prompt: Person A is a doctor/ nurse working in a hospital and is taking care of Person B (the condition can be of your choosing).

New style of story from me.

* * *

 **When the World Stops Turning**

Everything stopped.

Heart. Lungs. His body going numb as his blood turned into ice.

As a surgeon, you were trained to be prepared for any situation, but nothing could prepare him for this.

Swallowing his emotions, he put on his professional mask. He had to be Dr. Kinomiya now, not Tyson.

And this...this wasn't Kai. This was Mr. Hiwatari.

Taking a breath, he steeled his nerves and rushed to the gurney. "What do we have?"

"White male, 32. Witnesses say he fell 5 stories and landed on a car. Possible spinal fracture. 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, broken legs, concussion. I don't know how he's still with us."

 _Jumper?_ "Is his breathing stabilized?"

"Yes."

"Then we need to get him to CT right away!"

* * *

He couldn't understand it.

Kai had always been a survivor. Been always the one to give them tough love when they were falling apart. Always the one who could walk through the gates of hell

with a smile and challenge The Devil himself to his throne.

But _suicide?_

Thousands of scenarios ran through Tyson's head. May Kai was drunk. Maybe he fell. Maybe he was _pushed._

But his gut screamed that Kai jumped.

Honey-brown eyes glanced over to the bed where his friend lay. Wires and tubes protruded from all sides of his crippled body. Noticing that the man's body was more bone than muscle, it was obvious Kai hadn't been eating.

"What happened Kai?"

* * *

Three months past and still the patient slept.

 _His brain needed to heal._

Three months of sleeping in the empty chair next to his bed.

 _His brain needed to heal._

Three months of tests.

 _His brain needed to heal._

"One more month Kinomiya, then I'm pulling the plug. We have other patients who need that bed."

 _His brain needed to heal._

Three months and twelve days before crimson eyes opened.

Tyson was in the middle of a surgery when the nurse informed him, his fingers deep inside a man's chest cavity.

For a gruelling five hours, Tyson had to concentrate on suturing a broken heart as his stomach knotted in anxiety.

 _That was the longest surgery he had ever preformed..._

* * *

He rasped his knuckles on the oak door and opened it.

Kai was sitting up in bed!

"Well that's a sight for sore eyes, how are you feeling Kai?"

"...Of course fate would have you save me."

Fears confirmed, Tyson smiled sadly. At least somethings never changed. "Well it seems that your memory is fine. Just let me do a few quick tests."

"How could anyone let you become a doctor?"

"I have other talents outside the beydish. Now follow my finger."

"Fine."

* * *

Stone cold silent.

Kai refused to utter a word to anyone other than Tyson.

Police and psychiatrists came to enquire about his injuries, but Kai stayed mute.

Late one night, when it was only the two of them sitting in an empty room, Tyson softly asked,

"Kai, why did you try to kill yourself?"

Haunted crimson bore into mahogany...and Tyson knew.

Wordlessly the doctor pulled a photograph from his wallet and handed it to the patient.

Tired eyes grew wide. "This-"

"His name was Makoto. He was seven."

Heart in his throat, the patient horsey whispered, "Gou was eight."

Tyson sighed, closed his eyes and bowed his head. "It's not fair is it?"

"It's not."

* * *

When Kai was finally released, Tyson escorted him home.

The bluenette was unsurprised to see that Gou's room had been left untouched, with toys still left on the floor and posters of the former Bladebreakers strewn upon his walls.

He smiled softly. "Makoto did the same. He always said he would defeat you some day."

"Funny, Gou said the same thing about you."

* * *

The pair met up at least once a week, whenever they got the chance. Talking about their days of glory or of their children that were no longer of this world.

Late one night, as he was just coming off shift, Tyson received a text that made his heart stop.

 _ **"**_ _ **Bury me next to Gou**_ _ **."**_

Immediately Tyson raced to Kai's house, using the spare key to get through the locked door.

Kai was laying on the floor of Gou's room. Blood poured from his slit wrists and an empty bottle of pills was next to him.

He had never dialled '911' so fast in his life.

It wasn't just Kai though...

Having a bad feeling, Kai showed up on Tyson's door at midnight, walking through the door just as Tyson kicked over the chair and started swinging from his belt.

After too many close calls, and much shouting, the pair decided to move in together. They helped each other carefully pack each child's belongings and reconstructed each room to what they believed would have matched the boys' preferences in the new house.

Two months later, Tyson came home to see Kai sitting at the kitchen table, a framed picture of Gou in front of him with two candles lit on either side...and a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey on his right. Tears ran down the Russian's cheeks.

Gently, Tyson placed his arms around the distraught man's shoulders, offering what little comfort he could.

"I-I held him in my arms. T-There was so much blood."

"Car accident?" Tyson asked softly.

Kai nodded as he inhailed sharply, trying to compose himself. "Drunk driver. Fucker was dead upon impact. Mary too...but Gou suffered. Dranzer tried. We both tried. In the end I was helpless to do anything as he died in my arms." He glanced up at the photo. "Three years ago today."

"I watched Makoto die in front of me too."

Kai glanced over to see Tyson's eyes watering.

"Disease slowly destroyed his body from inside out. I tried to find a cure, and did my damnedest to keep him breathing...but it wasn't enough." he said, his voice cracking.

Kai passed over the bottle of whiskey and Tyson took a swig. "All our power. All our resources, and still we couldn't save the ones we loved." said the Russian, his voice weak.

"That's not true...we managed to save each other."

Red met brown.

They moved at the same time, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss.

They weren't gentle. Teeth scraped against each other as the kiss became desperate and hungry. Devouring each other's moans and sobs.

Moving into the bedroom, they released years of pent-up anger and frustration, seeking comfort in each other's touches, causing so much pleasure, they temporarily forgot their pain...

* * *

As fate would have it, both Makoto and Gou were burred in the same cemetery. Instead of visiting only once every few months, only to drown themselves in whiskey and lose themselves in dreams of beautiful memories and wake with pounding heads and broken hearts – the fathers visited every week.

Holding hands as they spoke.

At last. Their worlds had finally started turning again.

* * *

Dedicated to my friend Haley who died too soon, and both of my children whom I miscarried and never had a chance to live.

Please leave a reveiw?


End file.
